


I've said too much

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (For 3/4 of the fic lmao), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Morning Sex, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing, a couple other positions, dom/sub vibes idk, erune ears are an erogenous zone, kind of, vaseraga goes a little feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Vaseraga accidentally makes Eustace horny when he's asleep and it's only fair that Eustace gets to tease him back when he wakes up.
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	I've said too much

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get a part 2 at some point if I get overtaken with horny energy again. This feels kinda ooc reading back now but I am 2 horny 2 care so just take the fic and go (but leave a comment please).

Vaseraga woke up slowly, warm and comfortable…until the hangover kicked in. His head was pounding from all the drinks he had last night and he grimaced, trying to remember anything after his move busting session with Eugen.

Light filtered in around the edges of the curtains. The room was dim, but bright enough to make out some details. Eustace was still asleep which was unusual but the erune had been overworking himself recently, spending large amounts of time away from the ship either on missions or doing his own individual investigations on the Society. It was only natural for him to sleep in and catch up on rest.

Vaseraga gently traced one finger along the edge of Eustace’s ear, feeling the little nicks that were hidden underneath the fur, relishing the softness. It twitched a little but he didn’t stir, instead turning his face a little more into Vaseraga’s chest, curling just a little closer. Smiling softly, he continued to stroke the ears while thinking. He vaguely recalled someone (was it Jin…? He honestly couldn’t remember) joking that erune ears were an erogenous zone. Vaseraga snorted, dismissing what he said.

The Grandcypher was calm. Either it was really early (unlikely) or very late in the day and everyone had already left the ship. Vaseraga could see why Eustace liked peace and quiet so much. A few pleasant minutes of musing passed by. He was reflecting on how much his life had changed when his fingers scratched the base of Eustace’s ear and the resulting whimper almost made him fall out of bed. That was also when he noticed that Eustace was grinding against Vaseraga’s leg in his sleep, breathing laboured and a slight flush on his cheeks.

The guilt came to him immediately. Was he having a horny dream because Vaseraga was touching him? Or was he already doing that and he just hadn’t noticed? It made sense considering the two of them had not engaged in sex for a few weeks and Vaseraga doubted Eustace had spent any time taking care of himself. Poor erune probably had a lot of pent up energy.

Vaseraga pondered over how to react but he decided he was obligated to at least wake Eustace up. It only took a few shakes for him to come to and then roll onto his front and irritably _glare_ at Vaseraga. “ _What?_ ” Yikes.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

Eustace squinted at him, one ear flopping to the side with a face that practically screamed “???”. He shifted a little, his knee bumping against Vaseraga’s crotch and bringing to their attention that they were both hard as fuck. Vaseraga watched the gears practically turn in Eustace’s head.

“I didn’t think they were actually right about the ear thing.”

“Yeah? Well they were.”

He repeated, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you really?” Eustace sighed and sat up, voice shifting to take a more authoritative tone. “Stay down. Arms behind your head. No moving until I say so.”

He obeyed immediately, curious as to where this was going. “What if I move?”

Eustace offered no answer and instead opted for drawing his shirt slowly over his head. He ran a hand through his hair. Vaseraga’s heart thumped just a little quicker thinking about how breath-taking Eustace was even when he had only woken up mere moments earlier. His pants and underwear came off shortly afterwards, hips deliberately rocking against Vaseraga in a provocative manner. Vaseraga’s hands clenched, burning with desire, wanting so badly to touch him. All he was allowed to do though was look on appreciatively at his lithe figure, muscles flexing slightly when he leaned over to retrieve the lube from the bedside table draw.

When he was satisfied his fingers were adequately coated, Eustace leaned forward, left arm resting on the bed while his right reached behind him, hips raised at an angle where Eustace could rut against Vaseraga’s stomach while the draph remained completely untouched. Eustace’s eye shut as the first finger entered, letting out a small sigh. He leaned forward a little more so his forehead now rested on the pillow beside Vaseraga’s head. A second finger soon followed. The jolt that ran down Eustace’s spine and the breathy moan that accompanied it signified that he’d found his prostate. He continued to make more noises right into his ear, quiet enough that it (probably) wouldn’t be heard next door but loud enough that it was all Vaseraga could hear.

Vaseraga was in fact so distracted with Eustace pleasuring himself that he almost realised too late that he was intending to finish like that and not do anything for him.

“Eustace, stop.”

He got ignored.

“Eustace.”

No answer again. Vaseraga was getting desperate now but he could tell by the trembling in Eustace’s shoulders that he was very close and if he moved even a little, he would just finish himself off right then and leave Vaseraga by himself.

“Eustace, _please_.”

The fingers slowed down just slightly.

“ _Please_. I’m sorry for touching your ears while you were asleep I won’t do it again _please let me fuck you pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…”_

“Ssssshh. You’re doing so well,” Eustace murmured reassuringly, pulling his fingers out and sitting up so he could pull Vaseraga’s pants down. “Be a good boy for me and keep still for just a little longer, okay?”

Vaseraga did not think he could get any harder but he was dead wrong. He didn’t get time to ponder whether Eustace had noticed before the erune started sinking down onto his cock. The feeling of being enveloped in tight warmth after so long being untouched was dizzying. They were both panting by the time Eustace bottomed out. He took a couple of moments to adjust before beginning to ride him, Vaseraga groaning every time his insides clenched.

He was beginning to prepare himself for the possibility that he’d get off without ever actually unfolding his arms from behind his head when Eustace spoke up.

“Say, I heard you confess some very… _interesting_ things last night.”

His insides froze. Horny as he was, Vaseraga could barely think straight never mind have even a clue on what Eustace might be about to say or if he’d even seen him last night. It couldn’t be anything too serious if he was bringing it up while they were fucking…right?

“It was very surreal to walk in and find you _loudly_ admitting how much you want me to top you, take control, _smack you_ , call you names.” He teasingly scratched one of Vaseraga’s nipples. “Is. That. Right?”

Vaseraga burned with embarrassment. He had planned on bringing this up eventually but he just hadn’t got around to it yet. He certainly hadn’t been planning for Eustace to find out _that_ way. Sure, he’d tried to reassure himself that Eustace would be open to it but he still got nervous and hesitated, reluctant to disturb the nice stage their relationship had gotten to.

He gulped, trying to put his thoughts together, glancing away briefly. “I…Yes. It makes me hard and I think about it a lot especially when you’re- why do you look so surprised?”

Eustace had stopped moving entirely. After a very awkward pause, he muttered, “You _do_ know I was joking right?”

“What?”

“What do you mean what- I- pfft…” Eustace attempted to hold back chuckles. “I didn’t even go anywhere near the bar last night. How would I know what you talked about?”

Damn. Damn Vaseraga and his big mouth. His face was probably as red as Zeta’s armour right now. How was he supposed to realise that Eustace had just unknowingly guessed some of his more obscure kinks? *** 

“Forget I said anything…”

“No. I won’t. You always take care of me – I would like to do the same.” Eustace smiled softly; they always made Vaseraga feel warm inside. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Okay.”

Eustace smirked. “Now, you can move.”

Thank. God.

Vaseraga pounced immediately, pushing Eustace onto his back so he could fuck him harder. He felt like he was suddenly possessed by some feral power and he became absolutely obsessed with indulging in Eustace’s body, hands touching him everywhere they could, leaving hickeys on his collarbones and relishing his groans and the way he arched into the sheets in pleasure.

He became unsatisfied with the position after a while and briefly pulled out so he could flip Eustace onto his front before resuming his frantic thrusting. One hand pinned Eustace’s wrist underneath him while the other gripped his hip to keep him still. Subconsciously, he nudged a leg in between to keep Eustace spread open. Everything narrowed down to the warmth wrapped around his cock, the sounds of the bed creaking and Eustace whining as Vaseraga mouthed along his ears sounding distant.

It felt like it lasted forever though in reality it was only a few minutes before Vaseraga roughly jerked Eustace off to completion, the erune letting out a startled cry as the full strength of his orgasm overtook him. Vaseraga was only seconds behind him, grunting and grinding against his ass as he emptied his load in him. They both collapsed then, trembling slightly but completely satisfied.

Then there was a knock on the wall followed by Zeta yelling, “ARE YOU GUYS DONE NOW!?”

**Author's Note:**

> *** alternate ending: vaseraga pushes eustace over and tickles him to death


End file.
